Grain bins are massive structures used to store bulk flowable grain products such as corn, soybeans, wheat, rice, or any other grain products or other material. Conventional grain bins are generally formed in a cylindrical shape with a corrugated sidewall covered by a peaked roof. Grain bins vary in height (ranging from twenty feet high to over a hundred and fifty feet high), and diameter, (ranging from eighteen feet in diameter to over a hundred and fifty feet in diameter). The storage capacity of modern grain bins can range anywhere from a few thousand bushels to well over a million bushels.
Grain bins are often used to store grain for long periods of time. To ensure the stability of bulk grain during long-term storage the moisture level of the grain is closely monitored and controlled. As an example, corn is often stored within the narrow range of 13% to 16% moisture. If, however, the moisture level exceeds certain limits, the grain will likely spoil.
The spoilage of grain is obviously undesirable. Spoiled grain is a direct financial loss. Another problem associated with spoiled grain is that the spoilage process has a tendency to form clumps within the grain. Clumped grain often does not easily flow out of the grain bin causing a blockage in the flow of material out of the grain bin. In addition, clumped grain has a tendency to stick to the grain bin walls and/or get stuck in grain handling equipment. As such, clumped grain can cause breakdowns, plugs and unloading problems. The cleaning and removal of clumped grain within a grain bin can be a difficult, time consuming and arduous task. It is for these and many other reasons that great efforts are taken to prevent moisture from penetrating grain bins.
The growth in the size and sophistication of grain bin designs has complicated the process of sealing moisture out of grain bins. As an example, many large commercial grain bins have sidewalls formed of multiple sheets of corrugated steel that are layered upon one another, or “laminated.” These laminated sheets provide additional strength and rigidity to the grain bin. However, these laminated sheets substantially complicate the assembly process. In addition, these laminated sheets make it more complicated to prevent water from entering the grain bin as water can travel between the laminated sheets and seep into the grain bin.
Complicating matters further, many large sized commercial grain bins use external stiffeners to provide additional strength and rigidity to the grain bin. An external stiffener is an elongated structural member that generally extends vertically along a grain bin sidewall. External stiffeners can themselves be formed of a plurality of layers, meaning that the external stiffeners themselves are “laminated.” These external stiffeners are generally bolted to the exterior surface of the grain bin sidewall. While these external stiffeners are successful at increasing the strength of the grain bin, these stiffeners further complicate the assembly process. In addition, attaching external stiffeners to the grain bin sidewall makes it more complicated to prevent water from entering the grain bin as water can travel between the stiffener and the sidewall and into the grain bin if not sealed properly.
It is particularly difficult to seal the intersection between the inward surface of the stiffener and the exterior surface of the grain bin. This is especially true just below the intersection between rings where the upper ring hangs over a portion of the lower ring thereby forming a step. This step makes it difficult if not impossible to draw the interior surface of the stiffener against the exterior surface of the grain bin to provide a seal. When a gap is left between the interior surface of the stiffener and the exterior surface of the grain bin water has a tendency to find its way through this unsealed intersection and into the grain bin along the shaft of the bolt connecting the stiffener to the sidewall.
Conventionally, bolts used to connect a stiffener to a grain bin are inserted from the interior of the grain bin outward through the sidewall and through the stiffener thereby connecting the stiffener to the sidewall. Conventionally, the head of these bolts are sealed against the interior surface of the interior layer of the laminated sheet that forms the sidewall. Sealing the head of these bolts against the interior surface of the interior layer of the laminated sheet that forms the sidewall does not prevent water from entering the grain bin. Instead, sealing the head of these bolts against the interior surface of the interior layer of the laminated sheet that forms the sidewall forces the water to travel between the layers of the laminated sheets, which is, in and of itself, undesirable as water between the layers of the laminated sheet is likely to promote inter-layer corrosion and reduce the longevity and useful life of the grain bin.
Over time, at least a portion of the water between the layers of the laminated sheets tends to seep into the grain bin by exiting an edge of the laminated sheet that is positioned within the grain bin. This moisture then causes spoilage of the grain in the area around the leak which is undesirable.
Therefore, for all the reasons stated above, and the reasons stated below, there is a need in the art for an improved manner of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a bin that prevents moisture from entering the grain bin.
Thus, it is a primary object of the disclosure to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a bin that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that prevents water from seeping into the grain bin.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that is easy to use.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that provides a seal against the exterior surface of the sidewall of the grain bin regardless whether a gap is present between the stiffener and the sidewall.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that has a long useful life.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that is durable.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that is easy to manufacture.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that is relatively inexpensive.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that has a robust design.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that is high quality.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that is easy to install.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that can be installed using conventional equipment and tools.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that reduces or prevents water from getting between the layers of a laminated sidewall.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that reduces grain spoilage.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that reduces grain bin corrosion.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that reduces clumping of grain within a grain bin.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that can be used with any grain bin.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that can be used with any stiffener.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that extends the useful life of a grain bin.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that facilitates a secure connection between the sidewall of the grain bin and the stiffener.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a system of connecting a stiffener to the sidewall of a grain bin that provides a new and improved manner of assembling an externally stiffened grain bin
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the disclosure will become apparent from the specification, figures and claims.